Emerlight
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Its said in life you don't get to decide how you live how thing happen or how things end up. That's just how life is sometimes. But never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd end up were I was now. (Edited by Music ninja.)


Chapter 1: the girl who acts like a god

The moon was shining down through the sky. A young lady stood on the roof above. here life was pretty sick the twisted affairs of her life held a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The air above was stale and the ground below her was as solid as concrete could be.

This was a good place to relax one where she could calm herself with her book. Her grandmother was the nicest woman he always talked about heroes.

And then her heartbreaks she wished she had someone to be a hero for her someone would pay attention to her. She dropped her book into the ground. One really couldn't take it.

She stood up and decided to jump the pain of the memory of her mother, father the students and her. Them always ignoring her those in her class bullying her and finely her grandmother dying and no one caring. So she jumped.

Blood spattered onto the ground.

League of assassins island-

A woman with red hair and a bulging stomach held herself as she walked into the cold her body fell to the ground she felt like she was gonna die.

"My little one," she said to the bulge. "I'm probably not going to make it. But you will survive."

She closed her eyes, hoping her daughter would love. But then someone quite well known picked Talia up and carried her. She opened her eyes to a blurry image. The image became clearer and she made out the image of her father Ra's Al Ghul.

"You're going to make it, daughter. Both of you," he calmly told her.

"Father, it might not be safe," Talia weakly said. "My child might not survive."

"We have to try," he said.

Ra's brought his daughter into a chamber only he had access to and set her down. He then opened a container full of strange liquid. He picked up his daughter again and placed her inside. After a few minutes, Talia came out screaming and rushed at her father. Thankfully, Ra's grabbed her and held her long enough for her to calm down.

"Father?" she asked.

Ra's smiled for a moment, but it fell when he saw his daughter in pain. Talia was gasping, as though she were in agony. Looking down, they saw what looked like odd urine coming out of her. Ra's knew from experience what this was.

"Talia, it's time," he said. "Your daughter is going to arrive."

Talia fought the pain enough to smile. "I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

-minutes later-

Talia screamed as the child is pushed through her birth canal. The child slowly came out before nothing the child was bloody red but she wasn't crying.

The doctor wiped away the blood the baby coughed up some kind of mucus. But she was still quiet from what the doctor could tell was that she was healthy little girl with white hair and purple eyes.

"What's wrong?" Talia nervously asked. "Why isn't my baby crying? Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's perfectly healthy," the doctor said in reassurance. "She's just not crying for some reason. But, there seems to be nothing to worry about, miss Talia."

Talia sighed in relief and asked, "Can I hold her?"

The doctor nodded and handed Talia her newborn daughter. Talia held her child and smiled at her. Her white hair was as beautiful as snow, and her purple eyes like amethyst were filled with curiosity. Ra's then showed up to see her.

"Welcome to the world, little one," he said. He placed a hand on Talia's shoulder and smiled at her. "She's beautiful, Talia."

"Yes she is," said Talia. And then looked curiously at her daughter. "Though I am curious as to why her hair and eyes look like this. Could it be because of the Lazarus pit?"

"Quite possibly," Ra's said. "But the biggest question is what you plan on naming her."

"I was thinking Yuki," said Talia. "For her snow-white hair."

"Lovely name," Ras said in a calm tone touching the little girl's fingers. "Welcome, Yuki Al Ghul."

Little Yuki responded by grabbed her grandfather's index finger. Talia laughed at how cute that was.

-4 years old-

Yuki took a moment to look at the ice forming on the ground she waited until finally, someone attacked her. It was Plague, a girl who grew up on the island she dodged her hand before ice sliced her hand before a black tentacle grabbed her before throwing her into the ground hard.

"You're getting good, Yuki," Plague praised.

"I'm what I am." She said in a calm tone.

"You are Ra's Al Ghul's granddaughter, it's only natural he trains you earlier than most warriors," Plague remarked while getting up. "I heard he gave your mother training since she was your age too. In preparation for her to take his place someday."

Yuki pulled her white hair into a ponytail and adjusted her kimono her pale-skinned palm brushed across her cheek as she moved a strand of hair. "Yes but it's not like mom will be taking over anytime soon."

"Maybe so. But that doesn't change the fact that it's both her destiny and yours," said Plague. And then she laughed a little. "Well unless someone else takes Ra's down and assumes command and they follow that one instead of Talia."

Yuki nodded she was slightly tempted to kill that said someone Deathstroke one her mother would work with in the future.

"Though I wouldn't worry too much," said Plague. "Getting close enough to even attempt would be near impossible. I'm a little more worried about your mom's boyfriend. I think he might be hiding something."

"How hard do you think it would be to kill someone I really disliked?" Yuki asked half serious half not so much honestly she wasn't sure she could kill someone even if she wanted to.

"I don't know," said Plague. "Shouldn't be that hard. How much do you dislike this someone? Is it dislike a little, a lot, or hate?"

"Ever heard of Deathstroke?" She asked plague.

"Yes," said Plague, leaning against a wall. "I know him. He brought to the Shadows for training."

"I wanna kill him." She said walking off.

"I hear killing is the easy part. The hard part is getting away with it," Plague said.

"Remind me of your powers?" Yuki looked out at the sky.

"I make things decay. Much like my codename," said Plague, looking at her own hand. "You can see why I ended up here."

"If I asked you to kill someone for me would you?" Yuki asked her.

"Are you asking me to kill Deathstroke? The man who brought to the League of Shadows?" Plague asked.

"Can you make it look accidental," Yuki asked in the best calm tone she could.

Plague smiled at her and said, "For one of my true friends, of course, I can."

"Then yes I'm theoretically asking you to do a favor and in return, if you need something I'll help." She said walking off.

"I won't disappoint you," said Plague, and then she left. "You're not the only one who hates him."

She wondered if she was a horrible person to want Deathstroke to die or was it for more than one reason, in fact, how would it change things in the future without him?

"Hello, Yuki," said Talia's voice.

"Hi, momma," said Yuki, turning around. She frowned when she saw who she was with. "Hi, Matthew."

"How's the little killer?" Matthew asked while patting her head.

"Can't be a killer if I haven't killed anyone yet," Yuki remarked coldly honestly she disliked him not enough to ask someone else to kill him no she understood certain things but she wanted to know her real father in this world.

"I have great news, sweetie," Matthew said with a smile. "I'm going to be alright."

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," said Talia, smiling but also clenching her fists. "He has been suffering from terminal cancer. He had hoped our relationship would gain him access to the pit."

Yuki frowned slightly. "Okay."

"I have to go now, but we'll see you later," said Matthew.

"This won't take long," said Talia, and then she led her boyfriend away.

Yuki took a seat she wondered if she was good enough. Was she a good person in her last life she was a decent person loved animals hated cruel people and honestly she rather they didn't exist but being the one to take their life sounded horrible but letting someone else do it, did that make her a bad person? She really wished she knows the answer.

"That guy's not coming back," said a man's voice. Deathstroke to be exact. "Just as well, he was a terrible Shadow. You, on the other hand, have potential."

"I really hate you," Yuki said in a calm tone. "Let me ask you something. What makes someone bad or good?"

Deathstroke was silent for a moment. And then he answered, "There is no good or bad. There is strong and there is weak. Your grandfather considered me to be his successor because he saw me as strong. Well, until another was seen as stronger."

"I don't consider you as such or anything really. Nor am I sure he should keep you around. I think you'll take this place from him someday. And that strong and weak aren't as simple as black and white there's always a gray to everything. But it's just a thought as the thought of having someone else do your work for you or taking kids from their homes to make more of the league of shadows." Yuki stood up the future seemed to be set in stone in many ways. "I wonder if I have morals or I just really hate the idea and if that makes me both strong and weak or just smart."

Deathstroke raised an eyebrow. She was smarter than most girls her age, that he knew for sure.

"Well, maybe someday those morals will be put to the test," he said. "I will give you this, you have a strong mind and will."

She really hoped Plague succeeded. Other why's shed be in a pretty tight place with this place. Other then that she knew she would face another problem entirely.

She got up before walking away.

-Hours later-

Yuki. Marissa. Two names very different from each other yet two names used together in the same person. She pulled out some chemicals she had worked with her mother and grandfather were not around one of the many secrets she kept. She pulled out a metal ringed helmet that would work kinda like a telepathic and magic disrupter that mainly worked with magic or telepathic attacks. She planned on making them smaller as well so they could be hidden in the hair or on neck.

Talia knocked on her door. "Yuki, dear. I have some news. May I come in?"

She pushed her items into a place she could hide it. Once she finished, Yuki opened the door.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

Talia sighed and told her, "Deathstroke left for a job. There was a problem with the plane he used. He did not survive. Right now, Plague is very upset. He was one of her mentors you know."

"Oh, how tragic. Well, give Plague my regards." Yuki said in a gentle tone trying to sound sympathetic. She slightly felt bad was it guilt ...maybe but she had to crush it for now. She would have to check if he was really dead.

"It's alright, my sweet girl," Talia said while hugging her daughter. "Deathstroke's passing was an accident. He will be remembered for years. And don't mourn Matthew too much. He was merely my attempt to get over rejection. There is only one man besides my father that I truly love."

"Oh I didn't know Matthew died," Yuki said in another calm tone. "And who is this guy you truly love."

"I'm not sure if Matthew is dead or not," Talia admitted. "And the man I truly love is your father."

"Who is that exactly?" She asked in a simple tone.

"I haven't told you?" Talia asked, sounding surprised. "Oh well. By many, he is known as Batman. But I am one of the few who knows his true name, Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

Her dad was Batman! Her dad was a famous superhero. This was huge!

"Yes. You can see why my father saw him as a much more worthy successor than Deathstroke," said Talia, noticing her daughter's shock. "He was not only strong but also intelligent. The only one who was truly his equal, and mine."

Yuki took a moment before taking a deep breath. "Alright, I think I should rest I have a very long training session tomorrow."

* * *

\- 5 years later Yuki age 9 .-

Yuki was training once again Plague this time was training with others since she needed further training before initiation. Yuki was hoping to avoid she who was 5'0 was wearing different clothing she had bought while out with her mother.

"I'm improving, they say," Plague said to her.

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts. "That's good but aren't you supposed to stay away from me? I don't want you to get in trouble plague. And trust me my new teacher will notice you."

"Relax. I'm just dropping off a manga you ordered," said Plague while handing her the package. "I'm leaving."

"Hey, I wanted to give you something I found it." She handed Plague a file.

Plague smiled and said, "Thanks, Yuki."

"Why are you thanking me? You don't even know what it is." Yuki calmly said.

"Whatever it is could be helpful or useful," said Plague.

"It's more personal. I found a file of you hidden in my father's right-hand man shelf." Yuki explained in a calm tone she didn't know if it would change anything but she had to try.

"On me?" Plague asked in surprise. "What is it? What could possibly be on here that I don't know?"

"It's your family they didn't give you up willingly," Yuki said in a calm tone

"What?" Plague asked in shock.

"Read the file. It'll explain everything," said Yuki. "Not here, though. When you're alone and whatever you decide I'll support you even if it means..."

"I should go," said Plague, clutching the file. "I can't get you in trouble. I'll meet up with you at the lighthouse at midnight. That should give me time to read this."

"Ok," Yuki said in a calm tone after Plague left Cheshire open and leaned against the door. "You know for a teacher you're not very stealthy."

"And you're okay at hiding evidence of murder at four years old," Cheshire remarked. Yuki was surprised but hid it.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked stoically.

"I figured out about that little…. Accident," said Cheshire.

"You know I did nothing if a cow is killed by someone else and I eat it does it make it my fault?" Yuki asked in a calm tone though she still felt guilty she wished she had gotten him sent to jail ... you can't change the past.

"Hey, I'm not judging," said Cheshire. "In fact, I have to praise you for how you command your followers. You're a born leader."

"Let me be honest and you will tell no one if I am. Do you understand?" She said in another calm tone.

"Understood," said Cheshire.

"I regret what I did. I was angry at him because I foresaw him taking something away from the one I love. So I made a decision. I should have thought it through." She took a deep breath before sighing.

Cheshire removed her mask and revealed a sympathetic expression. "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same for my sister. But she can never know I said that."

"I don't know who she is so I can't. My point is I doubt I'm a killer and I fear I will disappoint my family when they find out." Yuki took a seat.

"What if I told you of a way out?" Cheshire asked.

"You wanna help me out when I know my family would search for me the moment I disappeared." She rubbed her forehead. "That's how well I know them."

"What about your father?" Cheshire asked.

"I could go to him I guess but it requires help. And I could but I'm not willing to risk someone else's safety Bruce probably wouldn't-" Yuki said then she felt a prick before she passed out Cheshire smirked she was slightly attracted to her giving her to her father was the easy part and scrapping a DNA test was just as easy.

"I'll get you out of this life," Cheshire said to her.

* * *

-Bruce's home-

He opened the door a few things he found a girl lying on the ground and a note that said in big letters DNA test. A small result was taped to her arm.

Bruce read the note and confirmed the results. It basically read that her parents were Talia Al Ghul and himself, Bruce Wayne. He picked the girl up and brought her inside.

"Who is this girl, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"My daughter," Bruce answered.

The girl was so young yet she had a few scars possibly from training with shadows and a few other things that seem like something a 9-year-old shouldn't have grown up with.

"Ra's," Bruce said in venom. "Alfred, I think we should make sure these scars aren't infected."

"Of course, sir," said Alfred. "Was she hurt?"

"From training with the League of Shadows. Her mother is Talia," Bruce explained as he carried her to another room.

Alfred looked shocked. "Master Bruce….. You…."

"It was nine years ago. I was younger then," Bruce said, cutting him off. "Not that matters right now. What matters is her, this girl."

The girl rustled a bit her eyes flickered slightly she tried to move. "Where am I?"

"Wayne Manor," Bruce answered as he set her down and Alfred brought the first aid kit. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

Yuki looked confused by this. She wondered if it was surprising he was so calm or it was her overthinking it.

"Your DNA test looks legit in case you're wondering why I'm not outwardly freaking out," Bruce said while Alfred brought out the supplies. "You do resemble Talia a lot."

She was gonna kill Cheshire later. She took a moment to take a deep breath. "Well, that makes sense."

"How did you get here?" Bruce asked.

"I can guess how." She said in a simple tone "But does it matter."

"I guess not," said Bruce. "So what's your name?"

"Yuki." She said bluntly giving him a blank look.

"You're not using your last name," Alfred pointed out while reaching yo clean her arm. "Do you not consider Al Ghul your name?"

"I try not to use my last name as much as if can." Yuki sighed rubbing her head.

"Do these injuries hurt?" Bruce asked a hint of anger in his tone. "Did the Shadows hurt you?"

"Training tends to be aggressive. It's usual for it to be violent. Injuries are normal." She said in a calm tone she honestly got used to getting hurt.

"He shouldn't treat you this way," said Bruce. He took Yuki's hand in a comforting way. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from that life. But I'm here now. And your life is your choice."

She was very confused by this actually why did he do this why did he say her life was her choice.

"Okay, let me try again," said Bruce. "If the life of an assassin isn't what you want, it doesn't have to be. I know that's what Ra's and Talia probably wanted for you, but now you can be what you want. You can either leave that behind altogether, or you can use what they taught you for something positive."

Yuki looked seriously confused by him. She loved her mother and grandfather. But she wasn't the killing type more like the one who got others to do it which hurt a little seeing a life taken even when they have done something horrible. "I don't understand you."

"Did your mother tell you my other identity?" Bruce in a calm manner.

"Yes. Though she kept secret your existence for a long time." Yuki sighed rubbing her forehead. "I understand why you're saying it I just don't understand you. You don't have anything to gain for this and I don't get you touching my hand in comfort unless you were trying to drug me or something."

Bruce looked surprised. "I'm offering to help you because you're a child in need of help. More importantly, you're my daughter."

"I honestly do not understand why…..if I was fighting Talia wouldn't help me. She'd only help if I was on a mission with her…." Yuki felt even further confused.

Bruce looked angry. "Parents shouldn't treat children that way. Children need love and compassion."

"That was how Master Bruce was raised," Alfred said while cleaning off her arm.

She was so confused but shook her head as it unsure how to respond.

"Didn't your mother at least hug you?" Alfred asked.

"She has but normally it was to show people would use to hold you to stab you in the back." She said in a simple tone.

"That's not what a real hug is. A real hug is a show of affection," Bruce explained. "I'll show you."

Bruce wrapped his arms around the girl in a warm embrace.

The girl was seriously expecting a knife shed have to defend against something. But that did not happen. He had no weapons on him, in fact. He let her go and smiled.

"How did it feel?" He asked.

"It felt different." If felt nice different.

"I can tell it'll take time to get used to this place," said Bruce. "Just take it a step at a time."

She nodded. She was calm before she took a moment to think to herself.

"Are you hungry?" Bruce asked.

"No not really ...-uh what's the word for it thank you." She said thank you she had rarely said well on the island.

"That's right," said Bruce. "I can find a room for you if you're tired."

"I can take a rest." She took a breath she wondered if she was just overthinking everything.

"Let's go upstairs," said Bruce while picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

He opened a door to a vacant room with what looked like a comfy bed and other necessities. He placed her on the bed and let her rest.

The 9-year-old closed her eyes to sleep. She fell asleep. Bruce was happy that sleep could find her. He then shut the door and left her to sleep. He made a mental promise to be the best father he could for his daughter.

-3 years later -

Even after everything his daughter didn't understand her father in general. She was sitting at the dining table.

"You know what today is, right?" Bruce asked.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Your birthday," Bruce said with a smile. And then he pulled out an envelope. "I already got you a present."

"Is it a card or something?" Asking in confusion. "Because I really don't need a gift."

"Open it and find out," said Bruce.

Yuki opened the envelope and found two tickets. They read, "Haley's Travelling Circus. The Flying Graysons. VIP."

"Thank you. It really wasn't necessary but thank you, father." She stood up with a bow and then left.

Bruce looked concerned. "Is she okay, Alfred. I saw her looking at their ad and assumed-"

"I'm sure she appreciated the gift, sir," said Alfred. "You forget, Talia and Ra's brought her up differently than other children. And even with the 3 years of staying here she just doesn't understand gifts."

"I keep forgetting that," said Bruce. "I guess I should've just planning a quiet dinner."

"Maybe it's best to explain why you're giving a gift maybe take it slow," Alfred suggested in a gentle manner.

"You're right," said Bruce as he stood up. "Thanks, Alfred."

"Anytime, Master Bruce," Alfred said while Bruce left.

Bruce knocked on Yuki's door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you can." She said in a simple tone.

Bruce opened the door and went inside. "I know you're not used to getting presents. I guess it just felt natural for a father to give his daughter presents, especially on her birthday or for Christmas. It's how fathers show their daughters they care. In fact, I got the idea because you seemed interested in the ad we saw for the Flying Graysons."

"I wasn't really interested in them that way. It's intriguing how flexible they were in the video I saw…..it intrigued me ...but the whole thing is nice and maybe I'm just….. I don't know. It's a little easier with training...fighting but no."

"It's okay. I get it. You're still learning how to be something other than an assassin," Bruce said in understanding.

"Your training is less…. I'm not sure how to describe it and using my name just makes it harder to forget anything….." She sighed sadly before taking a breath.

"It's okay, Yuki," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you. Everything's okay."

There was a small smile. "Thank you. I'd enjoy going to the show if that's ok and if it's ok could I change my name."

"Of course," said Bruce. "What name would you like?"

"Marissa it sounds ...more gentle and calm." Yuki-no now Marissa hugged her father trying her best to adapt to her new life.

"That sounds beautiful," Bruce told her while hugging her back. "Marissa is Latin for sea. Did you know that?"

"Yeah ... I like it." Marissa tried to keep a hopeful tone.

-A week later-

A little bit after the show an event happened Marissa was certainly disturbed by the event seeing several people die and forgetting about Robin's story since coming to this world hurt. And feeling so powerless made it hurt even more. She remembered how she held young Dick Grayson as he cried for his fallen family.

She also remembered how Bruce had decided to adopt Dick. The circumstances may not have been ideal, but she now had a little brother.

Of course, she had zero clues on how to really comfort him….she felt so off her game. "There ...there…" she hadn't really lost her parents so she had no clue how to rectify for it.

"Thanks for being here, Marissa," said Dick as he sat up. "Do you think the cops will find them? The killers."

"Maybe ... I'm not really sure ...um maybe Frost Shadow and Batman will find them."

Frost Shadow was the name she took at age nine when she became her father's protege. At first, she thought she was his sidekick, but she later realized how he saw her as a partner.

"I hope they do before the cops do," Dick said in anger. "I hope they pay."

"Yeah me too," Marissa said in sympathy.


End file.
